Never Saw It Coming
by rumbelleandstark
Summary: Archie is a horrible baker, Regina to the rescue!


**A/N: This is a bit of a sequel to "Everyone Needs Someone". Lots of Christmas-y goodness and baking, reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Christmas tree? Check. Lights in the window? Check. Archie mentally went through all the things he still had to get done before the Holiday season was in full force. This would be the first Christmas after the curse had been broken, and he intended to enjoy it as much as possible. He'd even tried his hand at baking… although that hadn't turned out so well.

So he'd called in an expert. He knew that Regina was excellent at baking, and it would be a good excuse for a much needed doggy playdate for Pongo and Perdie. Regina had owned Perdie for over a month now, but she'd been busy getting her relationship with Henry back on track. They'd been scheduling and re-scheduling a time to get together (that was not one of her sessions) and had finally settled on December 22nd. Henry would be spending some time with his grandparents, and Archie had the weekend off. Over the past couple of months, Archie and Regina had gotten closer; they'd learned they had much more in common than they thought, and now they both had Dalmatians. It would be good to be able to relax and not think so much about the mayhem Regina's mother was undoubtedly cooking up. His thoughts were interrupted by soft knock at the door, followed by a short bark.

He finished getting down the supplies he needed for the Christmas cookies and hurried to open the door.

"It's about time you asked for my help," Regina teased as she breezed into his apartment. "You're good at many things Dr. Hopper, but baking is most certainly not one of them."

Archie smiled as he held out his hand for her coat; he should have known she wouldn't make this easy for him. Pongo perked up as soon as he saw Perdie, and the two were soon busy playing with the toys that Archie had gotten Pongo as early Christmas gifts.

"Since our dogs are distracted now, how about you show me those legendary baking skills you keep telling me about."

"Fine," she said distractedly as she rummaged through her bag. "But the only rule I have is that you have wear this," and with that she pulled out the frilliest and pinkest apron he had ever seen in his life. Judging by the smirk on her face, the woman was going to get as much enjoyment out of this as possible.

"You- you don't actually expect me to wear this thing do you?" Archie stammered as he took the proffered apron. Regina's grin got even wider as she nodded and proceeded to make her way over to the kitchen counter without another word.

Archie sighed good-naturedly and followed her; he couldn't help the smile that crept its way across his face.

The kitchen was an absolute mess, and Archie felt like more of the cookie dough made it onto his clothes rather than on the baking sheets. But his kitchen had never smelled so delicious.

Regina was sitting on his sofa, playing with the two dogs (who had been surprisingly well behaved and had only attempted to eat the cookie dough once or twice) and laughing at their antics, as they took turns tossing Pongo's toy ball in the air.

It suddenly hit him that this was everything that he'd ever wanted; he didn't know when the feelings had started, all he knew was that they were very real and strong.

Regina turned towards him, flashing that enticing smile of hers and caught him studying her. She tilted her head and her previously bold smile turned a little timid and unsure. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, he quickly made his way over to the couch and sat down beside her. Pongo dutifully gave his hand a lick and lay down at his feet, seemingly worn out.

"You should come over more often," Archie began uncertainly, giving Regina a sidelong look. "You know, since our dogs enjoy spending time with each other so much."

"Maybe I will," Regina replied softly, and turned her attention back to the dogs.

* * *

Perdie just could not understand these humans; it was obvious that they loved each other. She and Pongo had given them as much space as possible while they mixed and laughed and put things into the hot box. Even though the human treats smelled tasty, they had restrained from asking politely for a little bit (with one or two slip ups).

Looking at them now, it seemed like some sort of understanding had been reached… maybe they were finally beginning to see how perfect they were together! And then Perdie would be able to see Pongo as much as she wanted. All they needed was a little more prodding in the right direction.

Such stubborn things these humans can be, Perdie mused to herself as she lay down beside Pongo. Just before she closed her eyes, she could have sworn she say Archie reach over and intertwine his fingers with Regina's.

Maybe there was hope for them after all.

* * *

**There we go! Let me know what you think. -Kat**


End file.
